Educational devices for teaching various subject matter have been in use for many years. In most cases, such educational devices have employed flash cards, tables, and other similar devices. Such prior art educational devices are primarily concerned with a single subject matter, and provide nothing in the way of entertainment or competition between various persons. Thus, for the most part, children and adults alike quickly became bored with such devices.
Further, since such prior art educational devices are primarily concerned with only a single subject matter, and cannot readily be changed to expand the teachings in the subject, nor be expanded to other subject matter areas, such devices are of limited educational benefit.
Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide an educational device employing a game situation to teach selected subject matters, specifically religious subject matter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an entertaining and educational game apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus for teaching religious doctrine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an educational device allowing for competition between two or more persons.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive educational device for teaching a plurality of subject matter areas.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent from the course of the following detailed description.